This invention relates to a method and means for delinting cottonseed and more particularly to a continuous method and means for delinting cottonseed. Many types of devices and methods have been employed for removing the fiber or lint from cottonseed. The common practice is to delint the cottonseed in large batches by subjecting the cottonseed to sulfuric or hydrochloric acid. The batch delinting process has some shortcomings since the seed going into the batch drum either comes out properly or improperly. If the seed comes out improperly, it is too late to make adjustments for that run without handling the entire quantity a second time. Additionally, the quality control of the delinted seed is quite difficult in batch processes since heat is generated from the chemical reaction of the cottonseed and gas.
A still further disadvantage of the batch method of delinting cottonseed is that equipment following the delinting process is difficult to organize. In other words, a large batch of delinted cottonseed is fed to the "downstream" equipment which places large strains on the equipment at irregular intervals. The batch process also makes it difficult to permit instant removal of the discard lint as well as introducing cooling air to the seed immediately after delinting.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and means for delinting cottonseed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a continuous delinting apparatus and method of using the same.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cottonseed delinting apparatus including means at the intake and discharge ends thereof for preventing the escape of delinting gas therefrom.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a delinting drum within a closed housing wherein the attitude of the drum may be varied.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a continuous delinting process which is more efficient than a continuous batch process.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a continuous delinting apparatus which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.